A Cup of Coffee in the Winter
by Sini
Summary: MeLty How Mac and Lindsay met one morning on the way to work. Was going to be a longer story, but I lost my muse.


**Disclaimer:** It seems that no matter how much I write, I'm no closer to actually owning anything… So, not mine – don't sue!

I know I haven't posted anything new in a while, but uni has been keeping me busy, too busy. But here's the first chapter to a new (yet another!) MeLty fic. Thanks to **Bronzelynx **for all the help!

**---**

**Untitled**

"…and watch where you're going, YOU JERK!"

Mac was only a few steps away from the source of the outburst, dodging the people coming towards him on the crowded street. It was a chilly, crispy, winter Saturday, with a brand new layer of snow covering most of the ground. He liked the current weather, even though most of the crowd around him would disagree.

"Everything alright?" Mac asked with amusement and Lindsay spun around to face him.

"Mac? What are you doing here?" she asked, harshly tucking away the stray strands of hair covering her face. Mac was holding a cup of coffee and a thin wave of steam was escaping through the little crack between the lid and the Styrofoam. Gosh, it looked warm and appealing. His fingers didn't look cold at all; instead they were contently hugging the steaming cup.

"Swung by the dry cleaner's… Was on my way to the lab."

He saw Lindsay look behind her once more, glaring at the retreating form and then she eyed his coffee again. It was far from difficult to see what she was craving.

"Here, you can have it," he told Lindsay, holding out the drink next to her hand. Lindsay claimed the close-to-full cup with pleasure and Mac took hold of her shopping bag.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled and they began walking back in the direction from where Mac just came.

Lindsay felt her fingers start to warm up and her mood was improving with it. After stretching her fingers for a few seconds she resumed the tight grip around the cup.

"So why were you heading for the lab?"

"You know why − you know me," Mac retorted with a crooked smile. He had expected for her to roll her eyes at him but not this time. No, instead she laughed heartily and said, "I can relate to that, more than I'd like to…"

Suddenly Mac deviated off the fairly straight line they were walking and set off for the coffee stand on their right. "Just a sec," he said and effortlessly dug out some change, giving it to the vendor. It didn't take long before he was next to Lindsay again, shoving the fresh cup to her and claiming his old one back. He smirked at Lindsay's questioning look.

"Force of habit; been drinking Larry's coffee for years," he elaborated, taking a sip.

"Fine by me," Lindsay asserted, happily accepting the change. "A man buys me coffee – Who am I to decline? It's not like it happens that often…" Lindsay voiced, causing Mac to laugh.

"How often do you think I have the opportunity to buy coffee for a woman?" Mac asked her with the tiniest grin.

"In that case, this turned out perfectly," Lindsay laughed.

A moment passed before she spoke again, "Weren't you on your way to work? 'Cause we're going in the opposite direction," she continued dubiously.

"I'm in no hurry, extra hours. I do have some papers I should send out before Monday," Mac frowned, clearly reviewing said papers in his mind.

"Okay," said Lindsay as entered her apartment building while Mac held the door open. "I'm coming with you."

Mac looked puzzled and the door closed behind them with a thud. "Catching up on something or…?"

"You'll see," she replied mysteriously. Mac looked at her with curious eyes, but she revealed absolutely nothing concerning her intentions.

They reached Lindsay's flat quickly and in one swift motion she opened the door, took her shopping bag from Mac and placed it inside, not once stepping foot over the threshold.

Her front door closed with a bang and she threw her hands together, "Let's go then," she smiled and Mac followed her back downstairs on to the street.

The journey to the lab went quickly, the pair talking about this and that and finishing their coffees just in time.

Once in the lab Mac was expecting Lindsay to disappear somewhere, but instead she walked with him to his office, took off her coat and sat down with a cold case file.

"You don't have anything else to work on?"

"No," was her curt reply, "Do what you came here to do. I'm in no hurry either," she continued and began reading the file.

Mac frowned once again, but the corners of his mouth curled up a bit – he understood what this was about: it was operation 'Keep Mac away from work, at least for the rest of the day'. He could live with that.

Some time later Hawkes walked by Mac's office and shook his head in disbelief. "Workaholics," he muttered under his breath. 'Weekend off and here they are…' he thought to himself, 'Both the same. What I wouldn't give to be at home right now. Sleeping,' he pondered further.

Half an hour into filling out never-ending forms and various other papers, Mac looked up to see Lindsay reach for a pen and a pad of paper. She began to scribble notes, still paying close attention to the file under inspection. Every now and then she began to play with the pen, swinging it from side to side with her fingers, oblivious to the surrounding world. Mac turned his attention back to the work before him. Since when did watching Lindsay become so utterly fascinating?

Another thirty minutes later Mac stacked the papers in his out-tray and Lindsay looked up at him.

"Ready then?" she enquired.

"I think so. Yes," Mac nodded and Lindsay got up to put the file back in its rightful place.

"Then let's move!" she exclaimed, putting on her coat and hat. She took Mac's hand and began to lead him, practically dragging him out into the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a raised brow.

"The topic is open for discussion. Let's just start walking and see where we'll end up!" Lindsay announced with a spark in her eye.

---

If anyone has any ideas for the title, I'd be thrilled to hear them! I'm drawing a complete blank. And this story has a lot of leeway so I'd be happy to write in at least some of the requests you may have.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a note on your way out, be it good or bad :)


End file.
